


Right Where We Are

by oopshigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, One Shot, honestly I almost cried writing, its cute, just a bit tho, just a lot of fluff, larry - Freeform, maybe a bit of, no smutt Soz, sexcuse me, they slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshigh/pseuds/oopshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry slow dance in the middle of their living room. With no music because they only need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where We Are

It was around 2am and Harry still couldn't sleep. He turned and twisted in bed slowly so he wouldn't wake Louis up. He eventually got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

 

All he could think about was his last call, which was, unfortunately, from Modest.

 

_"...But I love Louis. " He whispered, his eyes starting to water. "Yes, Harry, we know that's exactly why you can't interact with him as much as the other boys. With Louis and Eleanor breaking up there's even more Larry rumours and we can't have that. " Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly while wondering if he is ever going to be free. "Don't make us getting you another beard. " Was the last thing he heard until the line went dead._

 

"Hazza?" A tiny voice brought him back from his own thoughts. Harry looked up in a second, cracking a smile as soon as he laid eyes on the small figure dressed in only a shirt, that's too big on his body, standing by the door.

 

"Why aren't you in bed?" Louis tilted his head at that question, walking closer to Harry with his eyes focused on the ground.

 

"You know I can't sleep without you. " The older, but smaller of the two replied, finally looking up to meet his lover's eyes already on him. "Why aren't _you_ in bed?"

 

"Couldn't sleep." Harry shrugged, closing the spaces between them by pulling Louis to his chest. "I love you." He whispered, so lowly he thought Louis didn't hear him.

 

_But he did._

 

"And I love you." He said, snuggling his head on the crock of the younger's neck. "So so much."

 

"Dance with me." Harry said, taking a step backwards so he could see the person he loves oh so very much.

 

Louis giggled, shaking his head. "It's almost 3 in the morning and there's no music, you goofball."

 

"So? We don't need music, c'mon." He said with a smile, taking Louis' small hand in his own, placing the other one on his back. Louis rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, dancing slowly around their hand while Harry hummed Thinking Out Loud quietly.

 

".. _and we found love right where we are.."_ He whispered the last sentence of the song on Louis' before kissing his hair with his eyes closed.

 

"Let's go to bed?" He murmured minutes later, Louis still pressed against his chest. The older one nodded, too tired to talk, taking Harry's hand and guiding them to their bedroom. When they got there, Louis just jumped to the bed, falling asleep in seconds, while Harry took the time to cover him up after laying next to him.

 

"I love you." Was the last thing he said before happily falling asleep because no matter what anybody said, they'll always have each other and that's enough.


End file.
